old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Gordon in the Fast Lane
Gordon is a big blue tender engine who mainly pulls the express. He is also very fast and likes to race. However, he can be rather... Gordon: Express coming through! Thomas: (looks at the camera with an annoyed face) ...pompous. One day, Gordon was making his run back to the main station. When suddenly... Gordon: Is that Sonic? I guess a race wouldn't hurt. (blows whistle) Gordon's whistle caught Sonic's attention and the race began. Gordon: Maybe you should just give up now, Sonic. You know I'm going to win. Sonic: We'll see about that. Look ahead! Gordon: Huh? Gordon was switched onto the other line to avoid hitting Donald and Douglas. Douglas: Aye! Watch it! Donald: Slow down, ya muckle nuisance! Gordon: I can't! I'm in a race!-(gasps) Thomas: (gasps) Gordon: Express coming through! Thomas: Oh, oh! Annie: Oof! Clarabel: Oof! The points were switched and Gordon only just missed running into Thomas and his two coaches. Thomas: Gordon! Gordon: Can't stop! Race to win! Annie and Clarabel: What?! Thomas: I don't know. Meanwhile... Sonic: Ha, ha! Looks like I'm going to beat old frump face. Gordon: (blows whistle) Well, old frump face is here to say: watch out! Sonic: Huh? Sonic then saw he was about to hit Bertie the bus. Sonic: Oh, no! Sonic swerved to his left to avoid Bertie, but then landed in a pond. Sonic: (spits water) Aw, yuck! I'm all wet! Gordon: Ha, ha! Better luck next time, Sonic! (chortles) Sonic: (groans) At last, Gordon arrived at the main station, 5 minutes early. Gordon: Oh, yes! Henry: Another good run, Gordon? Gordon: Even better. I won against Sonic. Henry: Did you? Well, congratulations to you. Gordon: You know, I'm sure that one of these days, I'm going to run across this island and back in less than I hour Henry: In less than an hour? But that's impossible. Gordon: I'm sure I could do it. If my brother can reach the speed of 100 mph, then I'm sure I can set off to the end and return back within an hour. Henry: Okay, Gordon. If you're sure about it. (blows whistle and sets off) Henry set off with his passengers, while Gordon began making plans. The next day, Gordon was making good time with the express. Gordon: Ha, this will be too easy. But on the way back... Gordon: The thirty minute mark, now I'll-(gasps) Gordon slammed his breaks on hard to avoid running into the back of- Gordon: Percy! Percy: Sorry, Gordon. I would have moved out of the way, but I've broken down. Can you help me get my passengers to their stations? Gordon: But-(groans) Because Percy was pulling a suburban train, Gordon had to stop at all of the stations along the line. By the time Gordon reached the main station... James: That took roughly 2 hours. Gordon: It wasn't my fault. Percy broke down and I had to stop at every station to let off passengers. James: Well, you gonna try again? Gordon: Of course. James: Naturally so. (blows whistle and sets off) The next day, the mainline was mostly clear so Gordon didn't have to worry about running into any oncoming trains. Gordon: Like I said, a piece of cake- (Clang!) Gordon: Oh! Gordon's safety valve had burst and he now he could pull the train. Gordon: Oh, not again. Spencer was called to take Gordon's express and Edward was called to take him to the works. Spencer: You don't have the best luck with your safety valve, do you, Gordon? Gordon: Shut up. Spencer: (chortles, blows whistle and sets off) Edward: (blows whistle and sets off) What exactly were you doing, going at that speed? Gordon: I'm trying to get across the island and back in less than an hour. Edward: Are you now? I'm just worried you're going to damage yourself trying. Gordon: Oh, nonsense, Edward. I'm fine. I've still got plenty of life left in me. Edward: Okay, Gordon. If you're sure about this. Gordon: I am sure. A few days later, Gordon was waiting at the station for his passangers to get onboard. Gordon: (to himself) Okay. Come on, old boy. You can do this. (Guard blows the whistle) Gordon: (breathes in and out) Okay, let's do this. (blows whistle and sets off) This time, Gordon was determined to make this run his best ever. He rocketed down the line with the wind by his side. He dashed through stations, causing passengers there to wonder what on earth just happened. Coming back, Gordon thundered down the line, when he saw the uncoming gradient. Gordon: I can't stop now! Gordon roared up the hill and thundered down the other side. Gordon: Express coming through! Miscellaneous toons: What was that? Meanwhile, James, Henry and Spencer were at the main station, when... (Gordon whistles in the distance) Gordon proudly puffed into the station, 10 minutes ahead of schedule! Spencer: I can't believe it! James: You actually did it! Henry: I knew you could do it! Gordon: Whew! I did do it. But these old wheels could use some rest. Let's head back to sheds for a rest and a nice long chat. Henry: Sounds good to me. And so, the four tender engines headed back to the sheds for a nice long rest. The End. Category:Blog posts